I'm on the Path
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Seto had a nice family, a great life. And then, it changes, for the worst.


I'm on the Path 

Shadu: I've finally gotten all my old stories back up! Now, I can post new stuff, like this story. Thank you to all who endured my reposting time. ::hands out cookies and plushies:: Now, enjoy something new.

Ch. 1

What's his name?

"So, what's his name going to be?" a very inquistive young five year-old asked.

"Hold it Seto, how do you know you'll have a brother?" his father asked.

They didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl because the two parents wanted it to be a surprise and although they could know, they didn't want to be told. That's what always envoked the guessing game between Seto and his father.

"Because I don't want to have a sister," Seto stated bluntly.

The two were sitting on the couch in the living room of their two story house. Seto was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt while his dad was wearing jeans and a dragon shirt. Neither of them wore shoes, but socks did cover their feet. Seto looked a lot like his dad. The two of them both shared the short brown hair and the sharp facial features. Seto shared his blue eyes with his mom.

"It doesn't work like that, though," Seto's dad told him.

"I know, but I wish it did," Seto grinned. "Do you think he'll be as smart as I am?"

"I doubt it," Seto's father answered. "They don't really come much smarter than you."

Seto grinned. He was a genius. At the age of five, he was intelligent enough to pass middle school, and by age eight, it had been predicted, he could pass High School. By the age of ten, it would only be expected for him to be able to pass college. Still, Seto had decided to live as a normal kid would, and go through the grades, even though he didn't need to. Hi reasoning? He wanted friends of his own age, and skipping through school wouldn't allow him to do that.

"So, the baby is due....?" Seto asked.

"In two weeks," his dad replied.

"But it could come sooner," Seto added.

"Yes, it could, but let's hope it doesn't," the father smiled.

Seto's mom walked into the room to find the two boys deep into a discussion about the baby.

"Are you two talking about the baby again Guy?" she asked.

"Seto started it Suki, honest," Guy stated.

"Well, I don't care who started it, I'm going to end it," Suki told the pair.

She sat between the two boys and drew Seto into a suffocating hug. He squirmed in delight and tried to wiggle out of the tight embrace. He loved it when his parents drew him into a hug so tight, he couldn't wiggle out of their arms. But they always took pity on their son and let him go, which Suki did.

"So, what's his name going to be?" Seto directed the question towards his mom.

"Who said it was going to be a boy?" Suki asked.

"I said the same thing Suki, but he didn't listen, he's sure it's going to be a boy," Guy replied, shrugging.

"Oh, I see, so what name have you come up with Seto?" Suki asked as she looked at her son.

"Mokuba," Seto suggested.

"That's a good name," Guy nodded.

"We'll think about it Seto," Suki told him.

"Promise?" Seto looked at his mom.

"Promise," Suki nodded.

"In the meantime, you need to get to bed Seto, it's late and even you need sleep," Guy told his son in a matter-of-fact tone.

Seto gave a fake pout but that was quickly wiped away as Guy gave his son the famous tickle treatment. After a couple of minutes of happy laughter, Guy swept Seto off his feet and carried him like a potato sack up to bed. Guy plopped Seto into bed and Seto squeaked with pleasure as he hit the bed and rolled onto his back. Seto smiled up at his dad, eyes twinkling.

"Good night tough guy," Guy smilled, tucking in his son.

"that's you," Seto smiled, knowing his father's first name.

"Oh yeah, I'm tough Guy, so that makes you, half pint," Guy teased.

"Hey!" Seto grinned, pushing against his dad in a playful movement.

After receiving a quick hug from his dad, Seto laid back down in his soft bed. He felt himself almost literally sink into the mattress and pillow. He shivered with delight at the feeling. And soon, Seto was out and dreaming of things that Guy left to him as he left the room. When he entered the living room, he sat down on the couch beside his wife.

"Guy, I'm a little worried about the baby," Suki clung to her husband.

"Don't be," Guy hugged her. "Everything will be fine."


End file.
